


The Pitter Patter of Tiny Bunny Feet

by naasad



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Chatting & Messaging, Humor, M/M, Multi, Rabbits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-08-30 02:25:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16756099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naasad/pseuds/naasad
Summary: In which Joly and Jehan find homes for the rest of the rabbits.Sequel toPancakesbykjack89





	The Pitter Patter of Tiny Bunny Feet

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Pancakes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2002329) by [kjack89](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kjack89/pseuds/kjack89). 



> Many thanks to kjack89 for giving me the opportunity to spite FFN with a chat fic like I've always wanted to but never had a plot for. You do have to read Pancakes first if you want to understand what's going on.
> 
> Enjolras - StJust  
> Grantaire - grandR  
> Courfeyrac - thing2  
> Combeferre - thing1  
> Bahorel - Brohorel  
> Jehan - Proufaer  
> Feuilly - fooey  
> Joly - Jolllly  
> Bossuet - BOSSuet  
> Marius - MariusP  
> Cosette - Sette  
> Musichetta - Chetta  
> Éponine - ItsPonine  
> Gavroche - Gav

**[Jolllly:]** SOS NEED HOME FOR 14 RABBIT FREE TO TAKE BUT U NEED UR OWN HUTCH, FOOD, TOYS & ETC

**[Brohorel:]** How tf did u get 14 rabbits and y wasn't i invited

**[Jolllly:]** Long story. Do you want one? Or two? Or three?

**[Jolllly:]** (MMS)

**[Jolllly:]** They're very very cute.

**[BOSSuet:]** Do they have names?

**[Jolllly:]** I mean, you can change it if you want, but we've been calling them by breakfast foods. Eggs, Benedict, Sunny, Sausage, Bacon, Toast, Jam, Biscuit, Muffin, Yogurt, Berry, Milk, and Cereal. And Crepe.

**[Jolllly:]** We ran out of creative names.

**[Jolllly:]** We're already keeping Pancakes and Waffles.

**[Brohorel:]** How tf did u get 16 rabbits and y wasn't i invited

**[Jolllly:]** Long story. Do you want one?

**[BOSSuet:]** I'll take Sausage.

**[Chetta:]** That's what she said.

**[grandR:]** That's what she said!

**[grandR:]** gdi

**[Brohorel:]** i want eggs, benedict, milk, and cereal

**[Jolllly:]** Okay, awesome, there's still 9 rabbits left: Sunny, Bacon, Toast, Jam, Biscuit, Muffin, Yogurt, and Berry. And Crepe.

**[Jolllly:]** @grandR?

**[grandR]** waiting for The Husband(™). he's doing research

**[grandR:]** this may take a while

**[Proufaer:]** @fooey @thing1 @thing2

**[fooey:]** student debt

**[Proufaer:]** fair

**[thing1:]** Wait, are these the rabbits from the gene therapy experiment? One of them got out and they were going to euthanize?

**[Jolllly:]** Long story.

**[thing2:]** aw yis super bunnies!

**[thing1:]** No, Fey. 

**[thing1:]** I'll take Sunny.

**[thing2:]** I call bacon!

**[grandR:]** The Husband(™) is sending me to gauge their temperaments

**[grandR:]** we're definitely getting the angry one

**[StJust:]** We're not getting the angry one

**[Jolllly:]** OK, well, there's Biscuit, Muffin, Yogurt, and Berry left. And Crepe.

**[StJust:]** What happened to Toast and Jam?

**[Proufaer:]** I gave them to [redacted] for [redacted]'s birthday.

**[thing2:]** Coco, did you get me super bunnies for my birthday?

**[thing1:]** No

**[Proufaer:]** No

**[ItsPonine:]** No

**[grandR:]** I'm here

**[Jolllly:]** Come in!

**[MariusP:]** I'll take one! How hard can they be?

**[thing2:]** oh, Marius

**[Sette:]** oh, Marius

**[Proufaer:]** oh, Marius

**[Jolllly:]** oh, Marius

**[Brohorel:]** oh, Marius

**[BOSSuet:]** oh, Marius

**[Chetta:]** oh, Marius

**[ItsPonine:]** oh, Marius

**[thing1:]** Hard

**[StJust:]** Very hard

**[Gav:]** Boom

**[Proufaer:]** @StJust

**[Proufaer:]** (MMS)

**[Jolllly:]** How did you take that without either of us knowing?

**[Proufaer:]** Ninja skills

**[StJust:]** We'll take the angry one.

**[Proufaer:]** That's Biscuit :)

**[Proufaer:]** The other two in the pic are Berry and Muffin

**[StJust:]** We'll take them, too.

**[Jolllly:]** Great! That just leaves Yogurt!

**[Jolllly:]** And Crepe

**[Sette:]** I'll take Yogurt. :) I used to have rabbits when I was little, so I can take care of them, and then Papa won't be so lonely.

**[Jolllly:]** Excellent! Just Crepe left, then. Any takers?

**[Jolllly:]** Come on….

**[Jolllly:]** (MMS)

**[Jolllly:]** Who can say no to that little face?

**[thing1:]** Me

**[fooey:]** I can

**[StJust:]** So can I, I draw the line at three.

**[Brohorel:]** y don't u keep him? u already have 2

**[Proufaer:]** Yeah, darling, why don't we keep him?

**[Jolllly:]** We can't.

**[Brohorel:]** i could find out if parnasse wants 1

**[Jolllly:]** No we're keeping him

**[Proufaer:]** Aww, I knew you loved him

**[Proufaer:]** (MMS)

**[Jolllly:]** How are you taking these pictures?????

**[Proufaer:]** Very carefully >:)

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please review! Also, if anyone wants to draw any of the MMS messages, I will love you forever.


End file.
